raamaturottfandomcom_et-20200214-history
Janet Leigh
pisi|220px|Janet Leigh filmis "[[Kurjuse puudutus" (1958)]] Janet Leigh (sünninimi Jeanette Helen MorrisonJanet Leigh. Notable Names Database. Vaadatud 7.4.2017; 6. juuli 1927 Merced, California – 3. oktoober 2004 Beverly Hills, CaliforniaJanet Leigh (1927 - 2004). Find A Grave. Vaadatud 7.4.2017) oli USA näitleja. Ta on tuntud eelkõige osatäitmise järgi Alfred Hitchcocki õudusfilmis "Psühho" ("Psycho"; 1960). Ta võitis rolli eest parima naiskõrvalosatäitja Kuldgloobuse ja pälvis Oscari nominatsiooni. Leigh' teised tuntumad osatäitmised on filmides "Act of Violence" (1948), "Väikesed naised" ("Little Women"; 1949), "Teraskannus" ("The Naked Spur"; 1953), "My Sister Eileen" (1955), "Kurjuse puudutus" ("Touch of Evil"; 1958) ja "Mandžuuria kandidaat" ("The Manchurian Candidate"; 1962). Pärast kaht lühikest abielu varases nooruses abiellus Leigh 1951. aastal näitleja Tony Curtisega ning nad said kaks last, Jamie Lee ja Kelly, kellest said samuti näitlejad. Koos Tony Curtisega mängis Leigh mitmes filmis. Leigh' kaubamärkideks olid sensuaalne figuur ning sügav ja kirglik hääl. Noorpõlv Leigh sündis 6. juulil 1927 California osariigis Mercedis. Ta oli Helen Lita (neiupõlvenimega Westergaard; 1907–1974) ning kindlustusagendi ja kinnisvaramaaklerina töötanud Frederick Robert Morrisoni (1907–1961) ainus laps. Leigh kasvas üles Californias Stocktonis.Janet Leigh. Hollywood Walk of Fame. Vaadatud 7.4.2017 Tema ema vanemad olid Taani immigrandid. 1945. aastal avastas Leigh' endine näitlejanna Norma Shearer. Sheareri abikaasa Irving Thalberg oli sel ajal hiigelettevõtte Metro-Goldwyn-Mayeri esimene tootmisjuht. Shearer näitas talendiotsijale ja agendile Lew Wassermanile Leigh' fotot, millel naine oli suusapuhkusel mägedes, kus Leigh' vanemad töötasid. Shearer meenutas hiljem, et Leigh' naeratus ja näoilme oli lummav ning ta tundis, et peab seda foto stuudiole näitama. Leigh lahkus ülikoolist, kui Wasserman lubas talle tagada lepingu MGM-ga vaatamata sellele, et Leigh'l polnud näitlemiskogemust. Ta oli University of the Pacifici ülikoolis õppinud muusikat ja psühholoogiat. Ta asus näitlemist õppima draamaõpetaja Lillian Burnsi käe all. Leigh allkirjastas lepingu MGM-ga 1946. aastal.Overview of Janet Leigh. TCM.com. Vaadatud 7.4.2017 Karjäär Algusaastad Leigh tegi filmidebüüdi 1947. aastal suure eelarvega filmis "The Romance of Rosy Ridge", kus ta mängis näitleja Van Johnsoni tegelaskuju armastatut. Filmise ajal muudeti Leigh' nimi algul Jeanette Reamesiks, siis Janet Leigh'ks ja lõpuks tagasi tema sünninimeks Jeanette Morrisoniks, kuna "Janet Leigh" tõi liiga palju seoseid Vivien Leigh'ga. Johnson aga ei arvestanud seda nime ja nii muudeti see ikkagi tagasi Janet Leigh'ks. Leigh jättis algul filmikarjääri tõttu õpingud pooleli, kuid naasis 1947 õppima Lõuna-California ülikooli õhtukooli. pisi|left|Janet Leigh filmi "[[Väikesed naised" (1949) treileris]] Kohe pärast filmi "The Romance of Rosy Ridge" esilinastust sai Leigh 1947. aasta suvel rolli draamafilmi "If Winter Comes", kus ta mängis koos Walter Pidgeoni ja Deborah Kerriga. Kuna film "The Romance of Rosy Ridge" teenis hästi piletitulu, alustasid Leigh ja Johnson 1947. aasta augustis ka teise filmi tegemist, milleks oli "The Life of Monty Stratton". Filmiprojekt pandi lõpuks aga riiulile ja see esilinastus 1949. aastal pealkirja all "The Stratton Story" ("Strattoni lugu"), kus Leigh'd ja Johnsoni asendasid James Stewart ja June Allyson. 1947. aasta lõpus sai Leigh pearolli koer Lassie filmis "Hills of Home", mis esilinastus 1948. aastal Pärast seda näitles Leigh muusikalises komöödiafilmis "Words and Music" ja film noir i draamas "Act of Violence". 1948. aasta lõpus hüüti Leigh'd juba "Hollywoodi number üks glamuuritariks", kuigi Leigh oli tuntud viisaka, lahke ja maalähedase inimesena. Tippaastad 1949. aastal mängis Leigh koos June Allysoni, Peter Lawfordi, Margaret O'Brieni ja Elizabeth Tayloriga filmis "Väikesed naised" ("Little Women"), mis võeti üles Technicoloriga."Janet Leigh". Reel Classics. Vaadatud 8.4.2017 Film "Väikesed naised" oli Leigh' läbimurdefilm. pisi|Leigh filmis "[[Teraskannus" (1953)]] 1950. aastatel tegi Leigh palju filmirolle, millest tuntuim on nimiosa muusikalises komöödias "My Sister Eileen" (1955), kus ta mängis koos Jack Lemmoni, Betty Garretti ja Dick Yorkiga.Janet Leigh at Reel Classics, Page 3. Reel Classics. Vaadatud 8.4.2017 Leigh võttis selle filmi jaoks MGM-s laulutunde. Ta osutus mitmekülgseks näitlejaks, kes näitles muuhulgas spordifilmis "Angels in the Outfield" (1951) ja pingelises vesternis "Teraskannus" ("The Naked Spur"; 1953). 1954. aastal mängis ta kõrvalrolli Dean Martini ja Jerry Lewise kõrval komöödiafilmis "Living It Up" (1954). Hiljem näitles ta Lewisega ka 1966. aastal filmis "Three on a Couch". Leigh mängis koos oma kolmanda abikaasa Tony Curtisega viies filmis: "Houdini" (1953), "The Black Shield of Falworth" (1954), "Viikingid" ("The Vikings"; 1958) ja "Who Was That Lady?" (1960). 1950. aastatel hakkas Leigh mängima keerukamaid rolle. 1958. aastal mängis ta naispeaosa Orson Wellesi film noir i klassikasse kuuluvas filmis "Kurjuse puudutus" ("Touch of Evil"). "Kurjuse puudutuses" mängis ta Susan 'Susie' Vargast, kes on vallatu ja seksuaalselt laetud loomuga; Susan Vargase roll asendas Leigh' süütut filmiisiksust. pisi|left|Janet Leigh ja [[Charlton Heston filmis "Kurjuse puudutus" (1958)]] Leigh' tuntuim osatäitmine on Marion Crane'i roll Alfred Hitchcocki pingelises õudusklassikas "Psühho" ("Psycho")1960. aastal. Film sai pärast linastumist vastuolulisi arvustusi, kuid tänapäeval on "Psühho" kriitikute seas kõrgelt hinnatud. "Psühho" teenis linastumisaastal suurt piletitulu. Filmi oli 1960. aasta edukamaid film ja sai neli Oscari nominatsiooni. Tänapäeval peetakse "Psühhot" filmiajaloo üheks tähtsamaks õudusfilmiks ja Ameerika Filmiinstituut on selle valinud kõigi aegade parimaks põnevusfilmiks. "Psühho" on eriti tuntud dušistseeni poolest, kus mõrvatakse Leigh' näideldud tegelane Marion Crane. Seda stseeni peetakse filmiajaloo üheks kõige muljetavaldavamaks ja meisterlikumaks stseeniks, millele on muusika loonud Bernard Herrmann. Leigh võitis osatäitmise eest parima naiskõrvalosatäitja Kuldgloobuse. Lisaks kandideeris ta Oscarile parima naiskõrvalosatäitja kategoorias, mis jäi tema ainsaks Oscari nominatsiooniks. 1960. aastatel mängis Leigh naispeaosa paljudes filmides. Nende filmide hulka kuuluvad näiteks "Mandžuuria kandidaat" ("The Manchurian Candidate"; 1962) koos Frank Sinatraga, "Bye Bye Birdie" (1963), mis põhineb edukal Broadway show l, ja "An American Dream" (1966). 1964. aastast alates hakkas Leigh mängima külalisrolle paljudes telesarjades. Viimased aastad 1970. aastatel töötas Leigh peamiselt televisioonis, tehes rolle mitmes telefilmis ja külalisrolle telesarjades. Tema peaosade hulka kuulusid muu hulgas rollid telefilmides "My Wives Jane" (1971) ja "Murder at the World Series" (1977). 1975. aastal mängis Leigh telesarja "Columbo" ühes osas "Forgotten Lady" endist Hollywoodi lauljat ja tantsijat Grace Wheeler Willsi. Sarja peaosas oli Peter Falk. Selles osas kasutati filmi "Walking My Baby Back Home" (1953) salvestisi Leigh'st. Leigh mängis külalisnäitlejana 1966. aastal spioonisarjas "The Man from U.N.C.L.E.". Hiljem mängis ta külalisnäitlejana veel mitmes telesarjas, sealhulgas "Lembelaeva" ("The Love Boat") kahes osas aastatel 1978 ja 1985 ning krimisarja "Mõrv sai teoks" ("Murder, She Wrote") osas "Doom with a View" aastal 1987. 1975 mängis Leigh naispeaosa Broadway komöödiadraamas "Murder Among Friends". Näidendit esitati Biltmore'i teatris 17 korral. Näidend esietendus 28. detsembril 1975 ja viimane etendus anti 10. jaanuaril 1976. Alates 1980. aastatest mängis Leigh filmides ja telesarjades vaid aeg-ajalt.Janet Leigh. AllMovie. Vaadatud 8.4.2017 Näitlejakarjääri hilisemas osas mängis Leigh koos tütre Jamie Leega peosa õudusfilmides "Udu" ("Fog"; 1980) ja "Halloween H20: 20 aastat hiljem" ("Halloween H20: 20 Years Later"; 1998). Leigh tegutses ka kirjanikuna. Ta kirjutas neli raamatut, millest esimene oli elulooraamat "There Really Was a Hollywood" (1984). "There Really Was a Hollywood" jõudis New York Timesi bestsellerite nimekirja. Memuaaridekogule järgnesid romaanid "House of Destiny" (1995) ja "The Dream Factory" (2002) ning tõsielul põhinev "Psycho: Behind the Scenes of the Classic Thriller" (1995), kus ta räägib filmi "Psühho" telgitagustest. 1995. aastal valis ajakiri Empire ta kõigi aegade saja parima naisnäitleja hulka. Lisaks valis ajakiri ta ka saja kõigi aegade seksikaima näitleja hulka. 2004. aasta mais valis ajakiri Total Film Leigh' kehastatud Marion Crane'i surma filmis "Psühho" filmiajaloo kõigi aegade parimaks surmaks."Psycho actress Janet Leigh dies". BBC News. 4.10.2004. Vaadatud 8.4.2017 Isiklik elu pisi|Leigh ja Tony Curtis (1953) 15-aastaselt (väitis end olevat 18-aastane) abiellus Leigh 18-aastase John Kenneth Carlisle'iga (eluaastad 1924–1985) 21. augustil 1942 Nevada osariigis Renos. Abielu tühistati neli kuud hiljem 28. detsembril. Teisel korral abiellus Leigh 18-aastasena 5. oktoobril 1945 muusiku Stanley Harold Reamesiga (1923–1985), kuid nad lahutasid neli aastat hiljem, 7. septembril 1949. Kolmandal korral abiellus Leigh näitleja Tony Curtisega (eluaastad 1925–2010) 4. juunil 1951 Connecticuti osariigis Greenwichis; see oli Curtise esimene abielu. Nad olid tutvunud 1950. aastal ühel peol. Nad said kaks last, tütred Kelly (sündis 17. juunil 1956) ja Jamie Lee (sündis 22. novembril 1958), kellest said hiljem samuti näitlejad. Enne tütre sündi oli Leigh'l 1954. aastal nurisünnitus. Abielu hakkas lagunema, kui Leigh oli Curtise juurest leidnud marihuaanat. Leigh palus Curtisel see laste pärast ära visata. Curtis tunnistas lisaks, et oli Leigh'd abielu ajal mitu korda petnud. Leigh ja Curtis lahutasid 14. septembril 1962 pärast üksteist aastat kestnud abielu. Juba järgmisel päeval, 15. septembril 1962 abiellus Leigh Las Vegases neljandant ja viimast korda börsimaakler Robert Jay Brandtiga (1927–2009). Nende abielu kestis 42 aastat kuni Leigh' surmani 2004. aastal. 14. mail 2004 nimetati Leigh Stocktonis asuva ülikooli University of the Pacific audoktoriks kaunite kunstide vallas. Leigh oli demokraat. Ta esines koos Curtisega 1960. aastal Demokraatliku Partei konverentsil. Surm Leigh suri 3. oktoobril 2004 77-aastasena une pealt oma kodus California osariigis Beverly Hillsis, olles mõnda aega varem saanud südameinfarkti. Tema juures olid tütred Kelly ja Jamie Lee ning abikaasa Robert. Tema surma põhjuseks nimetati vaskuliit, mis on teatud tüüpi veresoonte põletik. Leigh oli vaskuliiti põdenud üle aasta.""Psycho" staar Janet Leigh surnud". ERR. 4.10.2004. Vaadatud 8.4.2017 Enne surma kannatas ta kroonilise neuropaatilise valu käes, mida põhjustas gangreen tema paremas käes. Leigh tuhastati ja tema tuhk maeti Los Angeleses Westwoodi linnaosas asuvasse Westwood Village Memorial Parki surnuaeda. Robert Brandt suri viis aastat hiljem 82-aastasena ja maeti oma naise kõrvale.Robert Jay Brandt (1927 - 2009). Find A Grave. Vaadatud 8.4.2017 Pärand Leigh sai 8. veebruaril 1960 filmikarjääri eest Hollywoodi kuulsuste alleele omanimelise tähe, mis paikneb aadressil 1777 Vine Street. 2006. aastal nimetati tema auks ümber California osariigis Stocktoni kesklinnas asuv filmiteater ja väljak – väljak ja filmiteater sai nimeks Janet Leigh Plaza. 2010. aasta juunis nimetati University of the Pacifici ülikoolilinnakus asuv filmiteater ümber Janet Leigh' teatriks. Filmograafia Viited Välislingid * * "Janet Leigh jääb filmiajalukku unustamatu psühho-ohvrina". Õhtuleht. 6. oktoober 2004 Leigh Leigh Leigh Leigh